Pleasure Seeker
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Darkfic. It's been seventeen years since Yellow died giving birth to their son and Red still has trouble accepting the past. But when Cyan finds Red weeping for different reasons, he will discover the shocking truth of his origin and have his revenge.


_**Pleasure Seeker**_

**AN: **I've been reading too much V.C Andrews lately and I was inspired to create a tale similar to her stories. This might unnerve some readers. Just a heads up.

This story contains profanity, rape, teen pregnancy and violence. Please turn back if this is not your cup of tea.

Also, Green fans _**SHOULD NOT READ.**_ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

_Italics _are all from Red's POV in a flashback, unless they're in thoughts.

_**Bold italics **_are Yellow.

* * *

_I fucking hate you. You destroyed her life. _

_No, I can't forgive you for it. She didn't deserve the kind of torment you put her through. She was too innocent, too sweet, too...special. You didn't deserve her. You didn't deserve any of the attention she gave you. YOU FUCKING BASTARD!_

_I should have killed you. But she begged me not to. You should have seen her...the day I found her, curled up in a ball, rocking herself gently and crying...it broke my heart._

_Maybe it was a good thing I didn't kill you, even though you deserved it. She needed a savior. Someone to take care of her. If I killed you, I wouldn't have been able to become that._

* * *

"Dad?"

Red lifted his eyes and smiled as Cyan, his seventeen year old son, walked into the living room. He quickly wiped his eyes, hoping Cyan didn't see them. His son didn't deserve tears. He needed the best and only the best.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Damn, he had seen them.

"Nothing, Cyan. What's up?"

Cyan's lip curled into a frown. "Dad, this always happens. It's always around this time of the year. Whenever I find you on this day, you're always trying to hide your tears and you won't tell me what's wrong. I'm seventeen now," he added. "It's hard to hide things from me."

_"I'm not trying to hide things from you. But some things are better off not being said," _Red thought. Aloud, he said, "Really, Cyan, it's nothing. It's just...allergies."

"You aren't allergic to anything, Dad," Cyan said suspiciously. He sat down next to Red and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dad, please..."

* * *

_Yellow was a pure, innocent and unique girl. I knew she was someone special when she came to save me after I was frozen by the Elite Four. I didn't fall in love with her right away...hell, I didn't even know she was a girl until a year later. And we were both too young to fall in love. But I knew there was something between us anyway. I was too nervous to face it._

_Maybe I was partly to blame for what happened. If I had responded to her, her life wouldn't have been wrecked. There were so many hints she had given to me. She was so reluctant to take off her hat and show me what she really was and she was flustered whenever I talked to or about Misty. She also blushed whenever I talked to her. Why didn't I just see the signs earlier?_

_But I wasn't the only one she turned admiring eyes to. _

* * *

"Cyan..." Red's lip trembled. "This isn't something you should know."

Cyan's eyes narrowed angrily. "Dad, is there something you're keeping from me?"

"No!" The answer came too quickly and the look in Red's eyes told Cyan his father was lying.

"How bad is it? What you're keeping from me?" Cyan demanded. "You're not sick, are you?" Red shook his head. "If you aren't dying, then...is it something financial?" Red shook his head again.

"Just forget it, Cyan."

"No." Cyan's eyes grew more intense and Red began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. "I know that you're hiding something and it has to do with me...and probably something that happened a long time ago on this day too." Red flinched. His son was smart...too smart and he knew he couldn't hide the truth anymore.

No matter how painful it was.

"I guess I was always a bad liar," Red mumbled. "This isn't going to be easy to tell you, Cyan...but the truth I've been hiding for seventeen years has everything to do with you."

_"You always knew there was something different about you. Now I'll tell you why."_

* * *

_At first I didn't care much about the admiration and attention she gave him, although I was jealous. But soon it got more and more annoying. He saw she admired him - and for all he was, I can't blame her...considering he was her mentor - and the bastard took advantage of that. He got her doing stupid favours for him, like fetching his shirt or a drink or taking care of his pokemon. He treated her like a maid._

_And she did everything he asked of her...because she admired him._

_And then he took it too far._

* * *

"There's a secret about me?" Cyan asked. Red nodded.

"I just need you to keep something in mind, Cyan. What I'm about to tell you will change everything you ever knew. But never ever forget I have always loved you. You're my son..." Red's voice cracked and fresh tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Dad?"

"It's about your mother...Yellow..."

"Mom? What about her?" Cyan asked. He never knew his mother at all. She had died giving birth to him when she was very young. It had always struck Cyan odd that his mother was only sixteen when she was pregnant with him and that his dad didn't marry her before he was born. Red always explained that he was going to, but he wanted to give Yellow a proper wedding, the kind of wedding she dreamed about and deserved, and he was saving up for that. But the time never came.

"Cyan...you've always asked me why your eyes and hair are different from me and the images you've seen of your mother. I told you that you inherited genes from my side of the family and that you look like your grandfather, but that's not the truth. I never knew my father. I don't know what he looks like," Red's voice was raspy and heavy sounding.

Cyan's heart began to pound. "So...what is the truth?"

* * *

_**I was such a fool.**_

_**I believed he loved me. **_

_**But the way he treated me was not love. I was his servant, his little obedient maid, his toy. But he paid attention to me. That made me happy. He even rewarded me with kisses and tender strokes on my skin that sent shivers down my spine. Sometimes he would even run his fingers through my hair and tell me I'm beautiful. No one had ever done that before. He made me feel wonderful.**_

_**Although I loved Red so much, I couldn't help but feel thrills and excitement whenever I was with Green. He was normally cocky and a jerk, but he often calmed down whenever I was around. It made me believe I had an influence on him, that I could change him to be a better person. I believed he would do anything for my love.**_

_**I was so naive. **_

_**Then...the day came when everything was shattered. All my hopes, all my beliefs and all my dreams. I had gone to see Green at the gym. He had called me, asking to come over. He said he needed help to clean up and wondered if I wouldn't mind helping him. Of course, being the fool I was, I agreed and put on some light and somewhat revealing clothing. It's not something I would normally have done, but I figured it would be heavy work and I wanted to stay cool. **_

_**When I arrived, I sensed something was wrong. Green had locked the door behind me and there were no cleaning supplies in sight. His eyes lingered a lot longer on me than normal and I felt uncomfortable. Nonetheless, I tried to act like everything was normal and I asked him how we needed to start. He put his arms around me, massaging my skin and making me sigh.**_

_**"Forget the cleaning for now," he whispered. "Let's try something else..."**_

_**My head was spinning. I was so confused. What was he doing? I didn't understand it until I realized he had walked me into his room behind the gym. The sight of his bed made me weak in my knees and I almost fainted.**_

_**"Green, no..."**_

_**"Yes, Yellow. I know what you want and I know this is it. You want me. That's why you keep staring at me with those eyes. Don't struggle and don't scream."**_

_**I was terrified. I tried to resist, but he got angry and took off my clothes in addition to his. I did what I could to try and keep him out but he was too strong and held me in place. When he entered me, I felt more physical and emotional pain than I had ever felt in my entire life. This wasn't love. But it was too late to realize it. **_

_**The more I struggled, the more he seemed to enjoy it. He had a tight grip on me that made escape impossible. When I realized that, I stopped resisting and waited for it to end. I was hoping he would leave me alone before he climaxed, but I felt his seed release itself inside of me.**_

_**That was when I screamed.**_

* * *

_When I got her call, I was in a panic. She was sobbing and crying, pleading with me to come and see her. Something terrible had happened. But I had no idea of knowing how terrible it really was._

_When I arrived at her place, I was stunned to see how bad she looked. Her hair was down from its usual ponytail and it was tangled and tossed. She was wearing a thick bathrobe and her beautiful topaz-shaded eyes were bloodshot from tears. She may not have paid attention to fashions or appearances, but she cared enough to look neat every time I saw her._

_When she laid eyes on me, she burst into tears again and flung herself in my arms. Sobbing and gasping, she got out the details of what happened between her and Green and I was struck with more anger than I had ever felt before. He USED her and then flung her aside. How could I have called someone like him MY FRIEND?_

_That was when I made the threat to kill him. But she begged me not to. Then I realized if I actually did, I'd get arrested and she needed someone to take care of her and heal her from what happened. Yellow...she was such an angel. She always took care of others, human or pokemon. She selflessly rescued me after I was frozen by the Shitenou. I never even got the chance to repay her for that. But this was the perfect time. I took her in my embrace and kissed her forehead._

_"I swear, by Arceus, Yellow...I'll protect you from now on."_

* * *

"When your mother was sixteen, she was raped by someone both of us once thought of as a friend," Red said at last. "She got pregnant and she was alone and afraid. I had already made her the promise I would protect her, so I renewed that promise by telling her I would be the father for the baby and take care of both mother and child. But because she was so young and her body was so small, there was complications. Add depression into the mix and she succumbed to it. She died, leaving me with the child I promised to be the father for...you," he revealed. He wiped his eyes and his shoulders shook with sobs. "I never forgot the day she called me and told me she was raped, nor the day she found out she was pregnant. It's too much to not forget."

Cyan blinked and his jaw dropped. "Are you saying...you're...not really my dad?"

"In one sense, I am. But..." Red's shoulders slumped. "I'm not your biological father."

Cyan looked down, his mind doing circles and his stomach doing flip flops. Suddenly everything made sense. He didn't look anything like Red or the pictures he had seen of Yellow, which meant he resembled his biological father. Now he understood why his mother died so young, why he felt like something was missing all his life, why he had seen Red look at him with a faraway expression.

It all came crashing down at once and Cyan felt sick at the realization his entire life had been one huge lie.

"Then...who's my real father?"

* * *

_I had taken the vow to stay by Yellow, no matter what, but even I was frustrated at how I couldn't shake her out of her depression. Her innocence being stolen had left a gray cloud hovering over her head and was affecting everything she did. Her appetite had vanished, her art skills began to suffer, the joy she once got from going into the Viridian Forest was gone and even Pika and Chuchu were worried about their mistress. _

_Then one day, she woke up with nausea and had to run for the bathroom. She asked me to bring her to the doctor and he gave us the most terrifying surprise of all. She was pregnant. _

_We hadn't slept together at all, so there was no doubt in either of our minds who the real father was. She sobbed and sobbed, blaming herself for this and saying it was all her fault._

_I had made my promise to her, to protect her and her baby and to become the father the baby needed. But my promises couldn't chase away her misery. She remained unhappy until the day Cyan was born. She was only alive long enough to look into his green eyes, see his brown hair and name him. Although she died smiling while holding the baby, I knew she saw Green in Cyan. _

_Green does live on in Cyan...in looks alone. I had raised him to become a man who would walk in my own footsteps and become a respected battler, who cherishes humans and pokemon and would never do anything to hurt them. I wanted to make him someone Yellow would have been proud of._

_Had I succeeded with the lies? Or will I fail now that he knows the truth?_

* * *

Red hesitated. Cyan noticed this and grabbed his arm. "Dad...please. You've told me this much. I need to know...does he still live here in Kanto?"

"Yes he does. He's a wealthy man with a lot of claim to fame as well. As far as I know, he never married. He just goes from woman to woman," Red said. He saw the pained look in Cyan's eyes and winced. "I'm sorry, Cyan. I told you this was painful. I had hoped to keep you safe in the lies I told you, but..."

"I found out anyway," Cyan finished for him. "Even though you're not my real dad, I'll always think of you like that. And it's not your fault...you did keep me safe. But I always knew something was weird anyway..."

"You've always been smart, Cyan," Red said with a small smile. "His name is Green Oak. He's the Viridian Gym Leader."

"That man?" Cyan couldn't help yelling. "That jerk who brags about being the best in Kanto? Who treats pokemon like machines? THAT'S my real father?"

Red didn't say anything but he didn't have to. Cyan knew he would never lie.

Especially not about this.

* * *

_**I live on. I may be dead, but that doesn't mean I'm erased from existence.**_

_**For the last seventeen years, I watched over Red and Cyan. I watched Red raise my son, a son that wasn't even his, and I ached to be with them so much. I wanted the life that Red had promised me, a life with him and Cyan and without Green. But I'm allowed to watch over them and that makes me content.**_

_**I'm very proud of Red and Cyan. Cyan is the young man that Red used to be. I have no doubt in my mind he will become as great as Red aspired him to become. **_

_**He will never be like Green. That brings true joy to me. **_

* * *

Cyan's mouth curled into a sneer as he stood in front of the Viridian City Gym. It was closed, but he wasn't prepared to just walk away. He had come to make his existence known to his true father to ease his conscience and to give his father a better state of mind. And maybe bring rest to his mother in heaven. He lifted his hand and knocked hard.

"I'm not accepting any challenges today!"

"Too bad!" Cyan yelled. "Let me in, Green Oak! I'm not here for a challenge!"

"Then get lost! I have better things to do then argue with some snot nosed brat!"

"Not even your own?" Cyan shot back.

A hollow laugh came from behind the door. "I don't have any kids!"

"You don't know that, you fucker! Open up the door or you'll regret it!"

"Yeah? How?"

"Maybe I'll tell the world how you raped Yellow de Viridian Grove seventeen years ago. How you made her pregnant with your kid! How you didn't give a fuck about her and left her alone and scared! How a man who wasn't the baby's father had to raise him without his real mother!" Cyan retorted.

There was a long pause. Then the door locks clicked and the doors whipped open to reveal Green, his eyes wide opened. Cyan stared at the man, his hatred growing with every passing second. This was the scum who had stolen his mother's innocence and left her alone. His fists clenched and he gritted his teeth.

"Hello, _Dad,_" he said sarcastically.

"No..." Green shook his head. "No, you can't be...Yellow and Red had gotten together. You're not my son."

"LOOK AT ME!" Cyan yelled. "My eyes! My hair! I look exactly like you and not Yellow or Red!"

"That's...you still can't be my son. Yellow died-"

"Yeah, she died just after I was born!" Cyan shot back. "How the fuck do you sleep at night, knowing you raped an innocent and knowing she died a few months later? You're a sick fuck!"

Green narrowed his eyes. "I've got no goddamned regrets."

"Asshole." Cyan lashed out and punched Green in the face. That one blow wasn't enough for Cyan. He continued to hit Green and dodged every blow Green tried to land on him when he started to fight back. Finally, Cyan got the older man in a headlock and threw him into a stone statue.

_"This is for my mother!" _Cyan yelled. Green hit the statue and slumped down with a groan. He was knocked out.

Cyan breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over to his true father and stared down at him with disgust. For seventeen years, the sin Green committed had gone unpunished. Red wasn't able to take his revenge and his mother could no longer speak for herself. Green was nothing more than a pleasure seeker who didn't care about the consequences, but definitely didn't foresee one coming back to punch him in the face (literally) seventeen years later.

"I don't want anything to do with you. But you couldn't get off easily hurting my mother the way you did. Red always said she was a true angel and always talked about how much he loved her. You wrecked her life and now you know how," Cyan said in a cold voice. "You're nothing but a weak man. You're selfish, stupid and heartless. I think Red will sleep better tonight and I know I will. Maybe my mother can find peace as well, too. But you deserve to die alone for what you did.

"I renounce you, Green Oak," Cyan added. "You never were my father and you never will be. We're not related, not in name or in blood. But you better remember me and what you did to my mother until the day you die."

Cyan kicked Green one last time for good measure and turned around. He walked away from the gym, his blood father and his nightmares forever.

_**When your own flesh and blood renounces you...  
you have no choice but to renounce them.**_

_**I love you, Cyan...my son.**_

* * *

**Whoa, this could be the most intense thing I've ever written. **

**I know I made Green the major bad guy here, but I never liked him much and I didn't know who else to use. I guess I could have used Lance, but it wouldn't have worked so well for me. In my eyes, Green's always the cocky and arrogant jerk, much like in the games. I really love Lance as well. I just couldn't do it. I wish he wasn't the bad guy in the yellow arc.**

**I did give a fair warning up at the top. If you're a Green fan and you're reading this, don't say I didn't warn you. I do apologize, just to be fair...but anyway...**

**Read and review, or just fave and run. I don't mind. But I wouldn't mind any critique.**

**~Shadow Star**


End file.
